


Targets Without A Badge (Part Three)

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Targets Without A Badge (Part Three)


    TARGETS WITHOUT A BADGE (Part Three)
    
    Season 4, Episode 20
    
    Original Airdate: March 18, 1979
    
    Teleplay by: Joe Reb Moffly
    Story by: Jeffrey Bloom and Steven Nalevansky
    Story Editor: Rick Edelstein
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Earl Bellamy
    
    Summary: Still stripped of their badges, Starsky and Hutch discover that someone with immense power is manipulating the housing/mortgage market to the detriment of the home owners. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Ken Kercheval ... Deputy D.A. Clayburn

Robert Tessier ... Soldier

Lee Bryant ... Karen

Troas Hayes ... Mardean Rigger

Angus Duncan ... FBI Agent Waldheim

Dave Shelley ... Mayor

Richard Herd ... FBI Agent Smithers

Peter MacLean ... Judge Raymond McClellan

Hilarie Thompson ... Laura Anderson (as Hilary Thompson)

Bert Remsen ... Franklin Anderson

Alex Courtney ... (as Alexander Courtney)

William Prince ... James Marshall Gunther

Sandie Newton ... Flower Girl

Barbara Ann Grimes ... Policewoman (as Barbara Ann Walters)

Peter Jason ... Fred Oates

Gino Conforti ... Blaze

Joan Roberts ... Nancy

Charlie Picerni ... Alex (as Charles Picerni)

Chuck Hicks ... Marty

Lonny Stevens ... Reporter

William Vaughn ... Security Guard (as William Vaughan)

LaWanda Page ... Mrs. Swayder (as La Wanda Page)
    
    
    (Part Three) 
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Hey, what kind of car you want? Low-profile or fancy?
    
    HUTCH: You know me, Huggy. Any kind of transportation will do.
    
    HUGGY: One transportation car. What else?
    
    HUTCH: You got a suit? A real suit?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, what is it, a funeral or something? So?
    
    HUTCH: It's an address.
    
    HUGGY: I see that.
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's in a part of town where you'd be much more welcome than I would.
    
    HUGGY: Well, what am I supposed to do when I get there?
    
    HUTCH: You're supposed to act like a mortgage salesman.
    
    HUGGY: And then do what?
    
    HUTCH: And then offer to refinance their house. Is that Mardean?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah. I've been keeping an eye on her and her kid. 
    
    HUTCH: Look. Car, suit, salesman, refinancing. Mardean? How are you?
    
    MARDEAN: I'm all right.
    
    HUTCH: How's, uh...? How's Jamie?
    
    MARDEAN: She'll make it.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, you know, you and I never really had a chance to talk.
    
    MARDEAN: Just what would we have found to talk about?
    
    HUTCH: You, your daughter. Lionel, us. How we felt. How we still feel.
    
    MARDEAN: It really doesn't matter now. It's over.
    
    HUTCH: Mardean, would you--? Would you sit down for a minute, please? Your husband helped us crack a real hornet's nest. But whoever the men are that killed him are still flying free. And I just want you to know that as long as... As long as we're here... we're gonna keep poking at that nest.
    
    MARDEAN: And what if you break it? What then? Will you ever get McClellan?
    
    HUTCH: We're gonna get that man, federal judge or no federal judge. Look, uh... I want you to know something. And this is very important. Whatever it was that Lionel decided to do, he-- He went in with his eyes wide open.
    
    MARDEAN: Why? Why did he do it?
    
    HUTCH: Because he was so crazy in love with you and Jamie that-- that he would risk everything so that he could save what he had. I wanna promise you something. We're gonna finish what that man started. 
    
    MARDEAN: I believe that.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Swayder Residence**
    
    HUGGY: Mrs. Swayder?
    
    SWAYDER: Yes?
    
    HUGGY: How do you do? My name is Lawrence Taylor, and I represent the Companion Mortgage Company. And the reason for my visit is, my company is canvassing the neighborhood.
    
    SWAYDER: Mr. Taylor, is my husband's name at the top of the list?
    
    HUGGY: Uh, what list is that?
    
    SWAYDER: If I wasn't a lady, I'd tell you.
    
    HUGGY: I-I beg your pardon?
    
    SWAYDER: We've been through this yesterday. Another salesman from another company who just happened to be canvassing the neighborhood, he says. So don't get handy with me, begging my pardon around here. You hear?
    
    HUGGY: Well, that isn't my intention, you see--
    
    SWAYDER: Then what have you got on your mind, young man? I'm definitely not interested. You better have something good going, else I'm calling the cops. Just because we're having money trouble don't mean you can stand there and embarrass me.
    And besides, we already made a deal for a loan from that shark in a white-on-white suit.
    
    HUGGY: Well-- May I ask you something? Just one question, please.
    
    SWAYDER: If you didn't have such a dumb job, you might be an attractive young man. So ask away and see if I'll answer now.
    
    HUGGY: Could you tell me the name of that mortgage company who that white-on-white represented?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Park**
    
    FOSTER: I want to ask you a question, Thomas. Which do you value more: your own life and the life of your daughter... or the lives of those two ex-detectives that visited your home? I want you to contact those two men, Thomas. I want you to tell them that you've decided to give them certain information. They are to meet you tonight at 10:00 at the Trojan Spa in the Eucalyptus Steam Room.
    
    TOM: And I'm to do what?
    
    FOSTER: Nothing. Stay away.
    
    TOM: And if I don't do what you've told me to do?
    
    FOSTER: I have great faith in your love, Thomas. For Allison, if not for yourself.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Marlborough Health Club**
    
    HUTCH: The old man's about 15 minutes late already.
    
    STARSKY: Maybe he got held up by the long line of people waiting to get in.
    
    HUTCH: How you doing?
    
    STARSKY: Something wrong?
    
    MARTY: Yeah, now that you bring it up.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    MARTY: I don't like guys with curly hair.
    
    HUTCH: That's interesting. Interesting. How do you feel about blonds?
    
    ALEX: He don't like blonds either.
    
    STARSKY: How about artichokes? Does he like artichokes?
    
    ALEX: He don't like nothing.
    
    STARSKY: Hm.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, well. Well, I don't know about you, Starsk, but I think I've had enough steam tonight.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Me, too.
    
    ALEX: I think you guys should sweat a little bit more.
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    STARSKY: Well...looks like we're back behind the eight ball.
    
    HUTCH: We must be doing something right.
    
    STARSKY: Really. What do you think?
    
    HUTCH: I'll tell you what I wanna do. I wanna make a visit to old man May.
    
    STARSKY: You got it. Boil, baby.
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - May House**
    
    WALDHEIM: Okay, guys, get in the back. Come on. Let's go.
    
    STARSKY: What about my car?
    
    WALDHEIM: Well, if, uh-- If you're lucky, maybe someone will steal it. Let's go, get in the car.
    
    STARSKY: Think this time you might give us a lift back?
    
    
    **Interior - Night - FBI Office**
    
    WALDHEIM: We're not too happy with you guys right now.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, that comes across.
    
    SMITHERS: Well, it damn well better.
    
    WALDHEIM: Look, let me tell you something. I don't know whether you realize this or not, but... but this is a federal investigation. 
    
    SMITHERS: You're interfering with a federal investigation. 
    
    WALDHEIM: Which happens to be a federal offense. 
    
    SMITHERS: Punishable by imprisonment.
    
    STARSKY: Does it seem to you we've heard this before?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. You know, it's a pity that even after four years, it doesn't get any better.
    
    STARSKY: Mm.
    
    WALDHEIM: Let me tell you wise guys something. If you weren't a couple of ex-cops with clean records, we wouldn't be talking to you here. You'd be behind bars.
    
    SMITHERS: So bail out. You understand?
    
    HUTCH: No, we don't understand. I'll tell you something. It's gonna take more than a couple of small-change field agents to make us bail out.
    
    STARSKY: So if you got a complaint against us, take it to your bureau chief.
    
    HUTCH: And don't come calling without a warrant.
    
    STARSKY: Toodle-loo.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Street**
    
    HUTCH: You know, I'm all for doing my part to support mass transit, Starsky, but this is ridiculous. Hey!
     
    STARSKY: Wait! Hey!
    
    HUTCH: Turkey. I told you not to park the truck here!
    
    STARSKY: Well, we had two hours.
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's gone.
    
    STARSKY: Wh-- What?
    
    HUTCH: I told you not to park the truck here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: The mortgage company that's refinancing the house is part of a chain that's owned by one of the big corporations. 
    
    HUTCH: Let me give you a hand here. Got any orange juice?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: What's the name of this corporation?
    
    HUGGY: Would you believe Capricorn Mortgage, Incorporated?
    
    HUTCH: Capricorn Mortgage.
    
    HUGGY: And in case you don't know, Capricorn grosses over $800 million a year, give or take a dollar.
    
    HUTCH: I can understand why certain parties are anxious for us to bug out.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah. And investigating this matter above and beyond the call of duty, I pilfered a piece of their stationery, which I now have in my possession.
    
    HUTCH: Bless you, Hug. Where's the paper?
    
    HUGGY: And as most sophisticated individuals will note that many large corporations include in their letterhead a list of names. Capricorn, this list includes its board of directors, founding members and operations officers.
    
    HUTCH: Mm-hm.
    
    HUGGY: And I found out one thing, studying this list briefly. I don't have one relative in an executive capacity in this organization.
    
    HUTCH: That's understandable, you know.
    
    HUGGY: Mm, perhaps you do, blondie.
    
    HUTCH: (reads and mumbles) Really? Home sweet home. Look at this.
    
    HUGGY: Ah, you wanna let me in on it?
    
    HUTCH: Right there. Raymond. Raymond. 
    
    HUGGY: Raymond McClellan.
    
    HUTCH: McClellan.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, that's the federal judge that Rigger tried to set up and got himself killed for.
    
    HUTCH: You got it. Thanks a lot, huh?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    O'REILLY: David Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Yes, sir. Ma'am.
    
    O'REILLY: Kenneth Hutchinson?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I'm here.
    
    O'REILLY: As former police officers, you must... both be fully cognizant of the rules and regulations applicable to the issuance of permits allowing you to carry a concealed weapon.
    
    STARSKY: Absolutely.
    
    HUTCH: Yes, ma'am.
    
    O'REILLY: Then you must also know that any infraction of these rules will bring about an immediate cancellation of all rights herewith granted.
    
    STARSKY: Our only interest is in self-defense, ma'am.
    
    O'REILLY: Judging by your attitude, you're going to need all the defense you can get.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you very much.
    
    O'REILLY: That was not a compliment.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, really?
    
    O'REILLY: Sign here. In ink.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    STARSKY: All right, you got us a new one? All right. Where is it? 
    
    HUTCH: You gotta be kidding.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUGGY: Well, um, it seems there was this gentleman of questionable morality, whose string of good luck was recently severed along with his string of lady.
    
    HUTCH: I can't be seen in this. So how did you end up with his car, huh?
    
    HUGGY: Style, grace and a gentle threat.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy, I'm allergic to furry dashboards.
    
    HUGGY: Look, you guys are a perfect match.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the New Car**
    
    HUTCH: It doesn't help that I'm allergic to this car. Here you go. Okay, Starsk. You ready?
    
    STARSKY: Hm?
    
    HUTCH: Are you ready to go?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, sure. Why?
    
    HUTCH: Nothing. Just--
    
    STARSKY: Hey!
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you answer that? It might be for somebody.
    
    STARSKY: Who do you figure? (on phone) Hello? Hello?
    
    SOLDIER: Is this Hutchinson or Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Who wants to know?
    
    SOLDIER: Just call me Soldier.
    
    STARSKY: Well, it's a little dramatic, but that's okay. What do you want... Soldier?
    
    SOLDIER: Your new car is nice. 
    
    STARSKY: Word gets around.
    
    SOLDIER: Well, it's a small world.
    
    STARSKY: Not small enough to squeeze you out.
    
    SOLDIER: Funny. Your old friend Thomas May wants to see you. Maybe you should go and see him before it's too late. And if you don't believe me, just remember what happened to your friend, Rigger. Soldier's gun is good. (end) 
    
    HUTCH: Let's get out of here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - May House**
    
    DOBEY: What up? What are you two doing here? I'd like to know what you two are doing here.
    
    HUTCH: We got a call.
    
    DOBEY: From whom? And for what?
    
    HUTCH: A guy named Soldier. He told us to come over here.
    
    DOBEY:  I wanna know what's going on. I wanna know what's going on, you understand me? First it's the daughter. then it's her father. Now I have a shooting that's supposed to look like suicide--
    
    STARSKY: A murder.
    
    DOBEY: All right. I want you two to hear this. We're gonna get in my car and take a little ride downtown. When we get down there, we're going into my office. I'm gonna lock the door, and no one's coming out of there until I understand
    what's going on with you two!
    
    STARSKY: Allison.
    
    MAY: Daddy! Oh, no. No. No! Oh, Daddy. Oh, Daddy.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Gunther's Mansion**
    
    BATES: Soldier has assured me that, uh, Thomas May is no longer a problem. Unfortunately, he's no longer a-- an asset either.
    
    GUNTHER: Uh, death has a way of interfering with one's productivity.
    
    BATES: Oh, in regards to the, uh-- The two ex-police officers, Starsky and, uh, Hutchinson... Soldier's waiting for a final confirmation.
    
    GUNTHER: Patiently?
    
    BATES: No, I'm afraid not.
     
    GUNTHER: Good. Soldier has always been particularly effective when the line is very taut.
    
    BATES: Shall I tell him to, uh, strike?
    
    GUNTHER: To kill. Tell him to kill.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Squad Room**
    
    MAY: Thank you.
    
    DOBEY: Thanks, Dodds. I, uh... I appreciate your coming by.
    
    DODDS: No problem. I was in the neighborhood.
    
    DOBEY: Out slumming, huh?
    
    DODDS: Heh. I like to stay in touch with my roots.
    
    DOBEY: Maybe we can get away for lunch.
    
    DODDS: We'll go to Hawthorne's.
    
    DOBEY: Think you can afford that?
    
    DODDS: You'll have to fix your tie.
    
    DOBEY: Oh. Uh, Starsky. Hutchinson. See you in my office a moment?
    
    STARSKY: You okay?
    
    MAY: I'm fine. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: Now, you just wanna tell me how it's possible that Dodds, the man who just left my office-- he heads up all the activities of every FBI agent in the city, including your friends, Smithers and Waldheim --how he's never heard of Thomas May or Franklin Anderson?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, boy. 
    
    HUTCH: Tell him. We have not been hallucinating.
    
    DOBEY: Then what do you call what you've been doing?
    
    HUTCH: Living a nightmare, Captain, not dreaming it.
    
    STARSKY: Captain, our bus fares were real. The car's engine was real. The guys in the steam room were real.
    
    HUTCH: The shootout in the garage. 
    
    STARSKY: The shootout in the garage was real. Federal Judge McClellan is real. Capricorn Realty is real. Allison May is real!
    
    HUTCH: Soldier, phone call...
    
    DOBEY: And so is an old man dead, lying in his living room. He's real too. Real dead.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Venice Place**
    
    STARSKY: She'll be okay. Hm. After what she's been through for 20 years, she'll be okay. There's tough.
    
    HUTCH: What about us, huh?
    
    STARSKY: What about us?
    
    HUTCH: How tough are we?
    
    STARSKY: Why? What are you saying?
    
    HUTCH: I'm saying that we... we walked into this case with all the finesse of a wrecking ball. We ignored everything her father said to us. We did everything he asked us not to do. And Waldheim and Smithers? We did everything they asked us not to do. And even Dobey. We did everything he asked us not to do. What makes us so damn smart?
    
    STARSKY: You remember what Mardean said? Remember what she said about stirring up a hornet's nest?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. I remember.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - FBI Office**
    
    SMITHERS: You guys don't know when to quit, do you?
    
    HUTCH: Aw, come on, buddy. We just want a minute to talk to you, that's all.
    
    WALDHEIM: What about?
    
    STARSKY: Well, uh... it's sort of private.
    
    WALDHEIM: Okay, okay. What kind of mess you got yourselves into this time?
    
    HUTCH: The worst kind.
    
    WALDHEIM: What does that mean?
    
    STARSKY: Well, pointing a loaded gun at a federal agent in a federal building unless they quit cracking wise and start telling the truth. Okay, right there! Right there, come on!
    
    WALDHEIM: Are you guys out of your minds?
    
    STARSKY: Right down on the floor, buddy! Somebody told you to hassle us. We want his name.
    
    HUTCH: Somebody told you about Thomas and Allison. Who was that?
    
    SMITHERS: Look, you guys seem to be forgetting something we told you. This is a federal matter!
    
    STARSKY: The hell it is!
    
    HUTCH: A man in this building named Dodds. That sound familiar?
    
    HUTCH: Huh? Huh?! Well, it ought to be. You work for the man.
    
    STARSKY: Dodds never heard of Thomas. You wanna explain that?
    
    SMITHERS: Look, it's not worth getting that worked up about. We did a favor for a friend, that's all. We didn't tell Dodds because there wasn't a reason to.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, who's the friend?
    
    SMITHERS: He's a man we've known for 25 years. He used to be an agent, for Pete's sake. With the Bureau for 12 years. He's got a list of commendations as long as your arm.
    
    HUTCH: I'm impressed. What did he tell you?
    
    SMITHERS: He told us that between 1957 and 1958. he was involved with a protected witness who now goes by the name of Thomas May. He told us that up until a couple of weeks ago, the lid was on tight. And then all of a sudden, he got a call from this Mr. May. It seems that a couple of guys began to follow him and began talking to his daughter. 
    
    WALDHEIM: A couple of guys named Starsky and Hutchinson.
    
    SMITHERS: You guys started to attract some attention, and the last thing a protected witness needs is attention.
    
    WALDHEIM: Look, our-- Our ex-- Our ex-FBI friend has known Mr. May for 20 years. He was asked to help.
    
    SMITHERS: That's how we got involved.
    
    HUTCH: Who's decision was it not to tell Dodds, huh?
    
    WALDHEIM: Uh-- Let's just say a-- A friend told us not to say anything.
    
    STARSKY: Did he give you a reason?
    
    SMITHERS: Oh, come on, you guys. Let's be fair, huh? Look, how long have you been with the force? You mean you never did a favor for a friend? Off the record?
    
    STARSKY: Ex-FBI pal of yours, this Mr. Wonderful. Guy with a trunk full of medals. What is his name? Talk!
    
    HUTCH: Talk! 
    
    SMITHERS: McClellan. Federal Judge McClellan.
    
    STARSKY: Mr. Dodds? They're all yours. Thanks for your time, gentlemen.
    
    DODDS: Morning, gentlemen. I think the three of us ought to have a little chat. Don't you?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    DOBEY: McClellan? 
    
    HUTCH: Federal Judge McClellan.
    
    STARSKY: Crooked as a ram's horn. And twice as tough.
    
    HUTCH: This time we've got him, captain. This time he's nailed. He had the access. He had the power. He had the motive: greed.
    
    DOBEY: Let's say I go for it. What's the plan?
    
    STARSKY: Deputy DA Clayburn. He was on our side before. There's no reason he won't be with us now.
    
    HUTCH: Now, Clayburn wants McClellan almost as bad as we do. All we need from you is the green light. Once we've got that, we can hand McClellan over to the DA.
    
    DOBEY: Okay. You got it. Hey. Hey, what about the bill?
    
    HUGGY: Oh. Right here, captain. Comes to $7.20... without the tip.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Clayburn's Office**
    
    CLAYBURN: Federal judge. A federal judge. Wow. You know, you suspect a guy all along, and then proof comes down to nail him... I don't know. Reality gets a little hard to swallow.
    
    STARSKY: Try.
    
    CLAYHBURN: Yeah. Well, with a little luck... Uh, just a little luck, we'll get him this time.
    
    HUTCH: Is that a promise?
    
    CLAYBURN: Damn right. Yep. I don't think it's gonna be quite as easy as it looks, because, uh... you know, you can't prosecute a guy on supposition. I mean, especially if the guy happens to be a federal judge. I'm gonna need some evidence. Hard evidence. (on phone) You wanna get me county sheriff's station. (pause) I'm not saying that's gonna be hard to do. I'm saying it's gonna take some time. (on phone) This is Clayburn. I need to speak to Oates. Fred? Yeah. I need a 24-hour guard on Judge Raymond McClellan. I need that to start now. Right now. Uh-uh. No, I don't. I don't have any details. Uh, not now anyway. I need you to get that rolling though. Right. Thanks. (end) 
    
    STARSKY: Think a 24-hour guard might tip him off?
    
    CLAYBURN: Well, it might. But I have to protect your investment.
    
    HUTCH: Well, um, w-we certainly appreciate that. 
    
    CLAYBURN: Right. Nancy? Yeah, what is it?
    
    NANCY: Just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna be late for your 2:00 meeting.
    
    CLAYBURN: Uh, I didn't. Get my car. I'll be down there in five minutes. Right. You guys wanna do me a favor?
    
    STARSKY: What? 
    
    CLAYBURN: You wanna get back on the force? You can call it selfish interest if you want, but the only way a guy like me makes a reputation for himself, grabs a few headlines, makes himself feel important, is through efforts of guys like you.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Federal Courthouse**
    
    SOLDIER: Judge McClellan?
    
    MCCLELLAN: Yes, what can I do for you?
    
    SOLDIER: Die.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Venice Place**
    
    HUTCH: Allison?
    
    STARSKY: Come out, come out.
    
    HUTCH: Allison? You wanna catch the phone?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. (on phone) Yo! What? Got it. (end) They got McClellan. 
    
    HUTCH: They got Allison. "If you wanna see her alive, be there."
    
    STARSKY: Well, we got an address.
    
     
    **Exterior - Day - Amusement Park**
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second, this is 320. It must be down there. Starsk.
    
    SOLDIER: I'm Soldier. You can see I'm a man of my word. The merchandise here, it's undamaged. The deal is simple: one of you for her. As soon as one of you takes one step this way, she takes a step that way. And so on and so on and so on. Got it?
    
    STARSKY: Got it.
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second. Why you instead of me, huh?
    
    STARSKY: What do you wanna do, vote on it?
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second.
    
    SOLDIER: Don't play any games with me. Rigger tried, and I took care of him. And your tacky car, Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: I'm on my way, Soldier.
    
    STARSKY: No, no, no. Hey. Allison and I used to be pals, right? We got a lot of childhood memories. One of them happens to be a biggie.
    
    HUTCH: What are you talking about?
    
    STARSKY: If I can get her to remember it, we'll get a chance. Just trust me. And watch. Watch real close. Okay, I take one step. Then she takes one step.
    
    SOLDIER: You catch on real quick. One thing. Just a simple little thing. Leave that cannon behind. Get rid of both of them.
    
    HUTCH: Once you get past her, it's all over.
    
    STARSKY: If this thing's gonna work, it'll happen when I'm close enough to touch her. Can you hear me?
    
    MAY: Yes. I can.
    
    STARSKY: Remember 48th Street?
    
    MAY: Yes.
    
    STARSKY: Remember crazy Sammy Pearl?
    
    MAY: I remember.
    
    STARSKY: Remember what he said he was gonna do? And we used to tell him he was crazy?
    
    MAY: Yes.
    
    STARSKY: But he did it, right?
    
    MAY: Yes.
    
    STARSKY: In front of everybody, on 48th Street. He escaped without even a scratch. You wanna try and do it with me? Trust me. Just once... for Sammy Pearl. Now!
    
    (Gunfight ensues.) 
    
    HUTCH: We kept our promise, Mardean. At least your husband can rest a little easier.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Gunther's Mansion**
    
    CLAYBURN: (on television) Well, I think I am. I think--
    
    GUNTHER: (on phone) Hold on. (pause)
    
    REPORTER: (on television) Are you rejoining the force?
    
    STARSKY: Uh, well, actually, we-- we haven't quite decided yet, uh--
    
    REPORTER: Well, have you been asked?
    
    CLAYBURN: I'd like to answer that question if I might. Uh, Detectives Starsky and Mr. Hutchinson-- or former Detectives Starsky and Hutchinson did resign from the force a few weeks ago. However, laying their badges aside has in no way affected the courage and perseverance of these two fine young men. Now, so, in answer to your question, yes. The answer is, emphatically, yes. As a matter of fact, the police commissioner himself has asked that these two fine young men rejoin the force. And we are anxiously awaiting their answer.
    
    GUNTHER: (on phone) Uh, I understand. I'll call you back later. (end) 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    STARSKY: How many?
    
    DOBEY: Three thousand, at least.
    
    HUTCH: Three thousand protected witnesses?
    
    STARSKY: How many of those did McClellan have his thumb on? Fifty? A hundred? More?
    
    DOBEY: Well, the feds don't really know yet. All they really know, that as long as he was an agent, he had access to information on hundreds of them. McClellan, the people he represented, could've been blackmailing each and every one of them. The power of greed is awesome.
    
    STARSKY: Really. 
    
    DOBEY: But I'm really proud of you two.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you, Cap.
    
    DOBEY: You cracked an organization here that's big enough, strong enough, rich enough, and rotten enough to shake up Uncle Sam himself. Now, um... what is this routine? You waiting for the mayor to personally invite you back on the force?
    
    STARSKY: Well, we've got some more nosing around to do, captain.
    
    HUTCH: A few missing links, you know?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, like who's powerful enough to corrupt a federal judge.
    
    DOBEY: So put a badge on.
    
    STARSKY: Nah...
    
    HUTCH: It might be easier without one. Huh?
    
    STARSKY: You're looking good, Captain. Could lose a little weight, but you're looking good.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Love Nest Movie Theater**
    
    HUTCH: All right. After two days of research, what have we got?
    
    STARSKY: Ah, come on. We finally get to go to a matinee, you wanna talk business?
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, the movie hasn't started yet.
    
    STARSKY: It's gonna start. A couple of minutes.
    
    HUTCH: I'll tell you what, as soon as it starts, we'll stop. Okay?
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: All right. Huggy, what you got?
    
    HUGGY: Okay. For the past 10 years at least, Clayburn has been a very close friend of the late Ray McClellan.
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    HUGGY: They both graduated from the same university. They both made large contributions to the same charity. And they're both members of the same exclusive men's club, which wouldn't welcome me too warmly, if at all. 
    
    HUTCH: Clayburn's also the chairman of the committee that elected McClellan to the superior court. And he's responsible for the, uh, appointment of McClellan to the federal judgeship.
    
    STARSKY: Movie's starting.
    
    HUTCH: It's a commercial, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Commercial? It's a movie theater.
    
    HUTCH: Porno house. 
    
    HUGGY: Nothing's sacred anymore.
    
    STARSKY: I'm beginning to wonder.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, come on, come on.
    
    STARSKY: Well, that's it, except for the fact the law firm that was headed by our man was the biggest contributor to the financial campaign for McClellan to be re-elected to the Superior Court. That's it.
    
    HUTCH: That's what?
    
    STARSKY: The movie's starting. It's 1:45.
    
    HUTCH: What did you say?
    
    STARSKY: The movie's starting.
    
    HUTCH: No, no. About the time?
    
    STARSKY: It's 1:45.
    
    HUTCH: 1:45. That's it!
    
    STARSKY: What's it?
    
    HUTCH: We needed something solid. We need something to go on.
    
    STARSKY: Right? So?
    
    HUTCH: You may just have found it. Let's get out of here.
    
    STARSKY: Ah, ah, ah. I could've been in this movie.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, you are so much better-looking than that guy. Besides, you'd look ridiculous in a sequin mask, you know. Come on, get out. Let's go. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: Fred Oates? Detective Hutchinson. 
     
    OATES: What can I do for you? 
    
    HUTCH: Detective Starsky. 
    
    OATS: I recognize you. You guys are getting quite a reputation. Back on the force now?
    
    STARSKY: Well... 
    
    HUTCH: We're trying to keep a low profile, you know?
    
    OATES: Sure. What do you need?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, we'd like you to check your logbook. You got a call last week on Tuesday from the DA's office.
    
    OATES: From Clayburn. Sure, I remember.
    
    STARSKY: Like to know what time it came in.
    
    OATES: Okay. Just give me a sec. It was clocked. Two-ten. The call came in at 2:10.
    
    HUTCH: Are you sure? You wanna check that again?
    
    OATES: Mm. Two-ten.
    
    STARSKY: Supposed to be 1:45.
    
    HUTCH: His secretary came in to remind him  Of a 2:00 meeting. Thanks.
    
    OATES: Sure. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: Clayburn? 
    
    STARSKY: Your friend and ours.
    
    HUTCH: Whoever it was he talked to at 1:45, captain, it was not Fred Oates.
    
    STARSKY: I'll tell you who it was. It was the man in charge. It was Mr. Big. All he had to hear was we had the information to bury McClellan. Once he heard that, it only took 25 minutes to shut McClellan's mouth.
    
    HUTCH: Twenty-five minutes. Report, decision, action, touchdown. That's a hell of a team. 
    
    DOBEY: And Clayburn called the play in?
    
    STARSKY: That's right.
    
    DOBEY: It's gonna take an hour to an hour and a half to find an available judge to get a bench warrant issued. Then a couple of officers to go to the DA's office and bring him in.
    
    STARSKY: All we have to worry about is whether Clayburn is still in the country by that time.
    
    DOBEY: That's a legitimate worry, the way rumors have been flying around here lately. Now, I don't have to tell you two you're still private citizens. And as such, I can't order you to go by the DA's office just to see if-- (on phone) Get me Judge Miller. I don't care. I wanna speak to him, and I wanna speak to him now! (end) 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Gunther's Mansion**
    
    BATES: (on phone) Your ticket has already been ordered and paid for, and, uh, will be waiting for you under your own name at the departure desk, Mr. Clayburn. A reservation has been made for you at the Hotel Campina. You'll be contacted there within 48 hours, at which time you'll be given money and further instruction. Are there any questions? Good. Uh, have a pleasant journey. (end) 
    
    GUNTHER: Has Soldier been reached?
    
    BATES: Soldier's been eliminated. Karen is on the way.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Clayburn's Office**
    
    NANCY: I told you, I don't know where he's gone.
    
    HUTCH: He just left, huh?
    
    NANCY: That's correct. Now would you please get out--?
    
    HUTCH: Didn't say a word, huh?
    
    NANCY: That's correct.
    
    HUTCH: That is incorrect.
    
    NANCY: Beg your pardon.
    
    HUTCH: Look, sweetheart, I really don't have the time or the patience to be polite, do you understand me? Your boss, who I'm sure has been just swell to you, is a murderer.
    
    NANCY: What?
    
    HUTCH: You heard me. All I wanna know is what you know, okay? Either that, or you're accused of being an accessory to murder. Do you understand me?
    
    NANCY: He ordered a limousine to take him to the airport.
    
    HUTCH: What terminal? What airline?
    
    NANCY: I don't know.
    
    HUTCH: What kind of a limousine?
    
    NANCY: The one that's assigned--
    
    HUTCH: How long ago did he leave?
    
    NANCY: Five minutes.
    
    HUTCH: Five minutes. This is what I want you to do. I want you to call Captain Dobey. I want you to tell him what you know. I want you to tell him that Starsky and Hutchinson are on the way to the airport, but I want him to call ahead, order patrol cars to keep an eye out for Clayburn's limousine. Will you do that for me?
    
    NANCY: Yes, sir.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you very much.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Bay City Airport**
    
    SECURITY GUARD: Hey! Hey, you!
    
    STARSKY: Clayburn. Okay, folks.
    
    HUTCH: Hey. Take care of him, will you?
    
    STARSKY: Oh. I think you dropped this. Ma'am.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - City Hall**
    
    MAYOR: I am humbled, truly humbled, to have been asked to personally return these two shields to Detectives, uh, Starsky and Hutchinson. Never in my entire career in political office have I felt any more grateful than I do at this moment to two young men who, at no small risk to their own personal safety and well-being, challenged a powerful enemy and emerged victorious. Detective Starsky?
    
    HUTCH: Uh... It's him.
    
    MAYOR: Oh. Excuse me. Detective Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you, sir.
    
    MAYOR: Detective Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you, sir.
    
    MAYOR: And I thank you. Both of you. On behalf of those gathered in this room, and all the men and women in this city's police force,  may I say... welcome back, boys. Welcome back.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    MAYOR: Eleanor, is my luncheon appointment ready?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Hall**
    
    HUTCH: Starsk.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: You're not gonna believe this.
    
    MAY: The mayor gave you back the wrong ones?
    
    STARSKY: Well, nobody's perfect.
    
    HUTCH: Wonder who wrote his speech.
    
    STARSKY: Really.
    
    MAY: What do you mean?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, boy. All that stuff about, uh: "They challenged a powerful enemy and emerged victorious."
    
    MAY: Well, didn't you?
    
    STARSKY: Who knows. Hm.
    
    MAY: Well, I think you are both wonderful.
    
    HUTCH: Oh. 
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: She must be talking about me.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, I don't know. What about me, huh?
    
    MAY: So, what are you guys gonna do now that you're back on the force?
    
    STARSKY: Uh... 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I don't know, uh...
    
    STARSKY: Vacation.
    
    HUTCH: Vacation. 
    
    MAY: Ah, vacation. Where?
    
    STARSKY: How about my place?
    
    HUTCH: How about my place?
    
    MAY: Wha--?
    
    END


End file.
